Un fin y un principio
by ChErRyG1rL
Summary: La guerra con Naraku ha terminado, sin embargo la Perla de Shikon ha quedado sin magia, el deseo de Inu Yasha se cumplirá con elsacrificio de una persona
1. Chapter 1

*Todos los personajes que aquí aparecen pertenecen a Rumiku Takahashi Un fin y un principio Capitulo 1

**Una decisión por amor**

Ese era el momento más tranquilo del día, por fin, Náraku había sido derrotado y los cielos antes oscuros ahora se habían tornado azules, todos estaban muy cansados, en especial InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kikiou estaban también en el lugar de la pelea, por fin, ya se había terminado, habían destruido el corazón de Náraku que protegía aquel bebe y al hacerlo, él se esfumo del lugar de los hechos, todo estaba de vuelta a la normalidad y parecía que todo estaba listo para seguir, pero algo llamó la atención de todos, la perla de Shikón estaba tirada en el pasto, al parecer libre de energías negativas, pero sin brillo alguno, nadie podía entender lo que sucedía, alguien destruyó ese silencio que los envolvía.

-La perla de Shikón ya no tiene poder-Dijo aquella sacerdotisa de huesos y barro, Kikiou.

-¿Pero de que hablas?-Inquirió el monje.

-La perla a quedado sin magia por el poder maligno de Náraku-Dijo Kikiou cerrando los ojos y bajando la cabeza en señal de decepción –Por este motivo, la perla ya no podrá cumplir deseo alguno-Dijo ella mientras abría un poco esos ojos llenos de tristeza.

-Ningún deseo?- Dijo Kagome para si algo sorprendida.

-Eso significa que InuYasha no se va a poder transformar-La dulce voz de Shippo se dejó escuchar algo preocupado.

-Eso es cierto-Dijo Sango y al instante lo voltearon a ver.

-Eso ya no importa-Dijo el ser mitad bestia mientras estaba sentado en el pasto cruzado de piernas y brazos, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido en signo de resignación.

Pero Kagome no lo entendía bien, no lo creía, así que se acercó a la perla para poderla ver bien, para su sorpresa, en el momento en que estuvo a poca distancia de ella, la perla comenzó a brillar de una manera débil.

-La perla quiere su alma-Dijo Kikiou con indiferencia y frialdad al notar el desconcierto de todos.

-Que?-Dijeron todos muy sorprendidos, entonces fue cuando Kagome tomó una decisión: abrió sus brazos de par en par como aceptando a la perla, esta brilló con un poco de más intensidad y se elevó hasta llegar a la altura de su pecho; cerca había un lago, entonces Kagome agachó su cara y cerró los ojos dejando ver una linda sonrisa, entonces comenzó a caminar rumbo al lago.

-Kagome, ¿Qué piensas hacer?-Dijo InuYasha algo extrañado por la actitud de Kagome.

-InuYasha-Dijo ella volteándolo a ver-Si no hago esto, tu deseo no se cumplirá –Dijo sonriendo.

-Hacer que?-Dijo algo molesto, pero no hubo respuesta por parte de Kagome, solo siguió caminando hacia el lago, entonces ella puso un pie dentro del lago, pero no tocó el agua, sino que flotaba en él.

-Kagome, no se te ocurra hacer alguna tontería!-Dijo InuYasha ya más molesto, pero preocupado, no hubo respuesta departe de ella, sólo se paró en el centro del lago y al momento de abrir sus manos la perla comenzó a brillar con mucha fuerza y un ligero viento envolvía a Kagome, InuYasha se acercó al lago apresuradamente.

-Kagome, no lo hagas!-Dijo dejando ver un rostro de un ser preocupado –Kagome, no!-Dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza y cerraba sus ojos, apretó su mano en señal de impotencia, no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, no sabía que hacer, pero la voz de Kagome lo llamó para poder calmarlo.

-InuYasha-Hablo ella y el rostro de InuYasha se tranquilizó un poco al voltearla a ver.

-InuYasha, si yo hago esto es para verte feliz, no triste-Dijo ella mientras regalaba una linda sonrisa.

-Kagome, ya no me importa cambiar, yo solo... –Decía él-Yo solo no quiero que me dejes-Dijo el joven mientras agachaba su mirada con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, escuchar esto a Kikiou le causo algo de sorpresa.

-InuYasha, se que deseas cumplir tu deseo a toda costa, y por lo que significas para mi...-Decía ella con un rubor en sus mejillas que exaltaba su sorpresa por lo que le dijo- InuYasha, te ayudaré a cumplirlo aunque tenga que morir-Dijo dando una mirada de nostalgia –Lo único que lamento es que no pude ver a mi mamá, abuelo y hermano por última vez –Dijo en un tono lleno de tristeza y resignación- Pero bueno, eso no importa mientras InuYasha sea feliz-Concluyó mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa llena de seguridad y alegría por lo que estaba haciendo.

-Kagome, no-Fue lo único que pudo hacer InuYasha por la gran sorpresa de lo que dijo Kagome, no sabía como actuar, pero hiciera lo que fuera, ya era demasiado tarde ya que de inmediato Kagome juntó sus manos en su pecho mientras cerraba los ojos concentrándose en la perla, esto hizo que un gran viento la envolviera haciéndola flotar más alto de lo que estaban todos y fue cuando la perla brilló como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-NOOOOO! KAGOME NO SEAS TONTA!-Gritó InuYasha, pero era demasiado tarde, el místico brillo de la perla se convirtió en un gran vórtice de luz lila y blanco que envolvía a Kagome como un ligero abrazo e InuYasha sólo podía mirar, sin poder hacer nada, estaba atónito.

-Miren-Grito el pequeño Shippo –Kagome desaparece!-Dijo mientras la señalaba, Sango y Miroku estaban sorprendidos al ver lo que estaba sucediendo, era verdad, la señorita Kagome estaba desapareciendo poco a poco.

-Kagome, no seas necia, deja eso- Gritaba desesperado InuYasha, pero era inútil, la figura de la jovencita desaparecía, sus piernas ya habían sido comidas por la fuerte pero dulce luz de la perla –Kagome, ven conmigo, vamos juntos a tu época y..-Decía el joven ya desesperado, en su rostro se notaba la preocupación –...Y visitaremos a tu familia-Kagome parecía escucharlo, pero sólo lo veía con un rostro lleno de ternura mientras se desvanecía con el viento –Kagome, por favor-Suplicaba mientras algunas gotas se dejaban ver en sus ojos cerrados.

-InuYasha-Se escuchaba la voz de Kagome como un eco-Te amo-Fueron las últimas palabras de la jovencita Kagome Higurashi de la otra época mientras todo su cuerpo desaparecía como un suspiro del viento

-Kagome-Dijo él para si, levantó su mirada y vio la perla de Shikón rodeada por una delicada luz lila y blanca.

-Pequeño Shippo-La voz de Kagome se escuchaba como eco en la cabeza del pequeño mientras un ligero brillo lo envolvía-Por favor, cuida de InuYasha y Miroku- "Kagome" fue lo que dijo como un pensamiento el pequeño.

-Miroku, cuida mucho de Sango e InuYasha por favor-Fue el mensaje de la señorita para el monje mientras una luz lo envolvía "Señorita Kagome" fue lo que dijo.

-Sango, cuida del pequeño Shippo- "Kagome" fue lo que dijo mientras la envolvía un ligero brillo y ella lloraba la ausencia de la chica.

-Y tu InuYasha, deseo que seas feliz-Fue el mensaje de Kagome para el ser que tanto amaba y él solo pudo quedarse parado donde estaba.

La perla estaba flotando en el lugar donde Kagome dejó su dulce aroma, sólo su aroma y su delicada presencia.

-Se ha terminado de formar-Dijo Kikiou fríamente.

InuYasha no la escuchó, sólo cayó de rodillas al lago y luego sus manos se apoyaron dentro del agua, sintió lo frío del agua, y sus lágrimas se fundieron en la misma, no tenía fuerzas para resistirse, ya no más, además él la quería muchísimo.

-Es una necia-Decía con la voz totalmente cortada, definitivamente su partida le había dolido sobremanera-Como cree.. que voy a ser...fe...feliz no ya no está-Decía con la voz cortada, con esa voz que había transmitido tanta fuerza y dureza, así como indiferencia, no era normal-Sin embargo...-Decía un poco mas calmado- aún la amo-Dijo por fin mientras seguía tirado en el lago y levantaba su mirada al cielo, como buscando esa figura angelical.

Miroku, Sango y Shippo no podían parar de llorar, además, se había ido la persona más linda y tierna, una mujer totalmente diferente, su mejor amiga, la razón del porque se habían juntado, su corazón lleno de calor y amor, de compasión y bondad, como era posible que se hubiera ido, que ya no sentirían ese calor, que ya no verían su sonrisa, que ya no escucharían esas discusiones que tenía con InuYasha y cómo será ahora la vida de InuYasha sin ella, era una lluvia con el cielo azul, era muy doloroso.

Kikiou parecía que no le importaba en lo absoluto la pérdida de esa mujer, al fin y al cabo siempre fue una molestia para ella, la sacerdotisa se acercó a la perla suspendida en el aire con su habitual brillo, la tomo en su mano y caminó hacia InuYasha para acercársela.

-La perla-Dijo InuYasha casi en un suspiro.

-Ella dio su vida para cumplir tu deseo-Comentó la mujer con rara indiferencia-No la desperdicies InuYasha-Concluyó mientras dejaba la perla flotando frente el rostro de InuYasha; este la veía y no sabía que hacer con ella, después de todo, ya no le importaba su transformación.

-Kikiou-Le habló InuYasha y la sacerdotisa detuvo su caminar para escucharlo-Esta perla puede cumplir cualquier deseo?-Dijo el joven mientras sostenía la perla entre sus manos.

-Si, pero debes de escoger cuidadosamente lo que pedirás porque después la perla de destruirá-Advirtió la joven sacerdotisa sin mirarlo, dándole la espalda, con la cabeza agachada y los ojos cerrados, como si supiera lo que ese muchacho iba a pedir.

-Bien-Dijo tomando la perla con su mano de una manera decidida.

-Sango, Shippo, esto puede ser peligroso, vámonos-Dijo el monje Miroku ya que sabía que cambiaría a ser una bestia al total.

-Si, tienes razón-Acertó Sango, pero Shippo no dejaba de llorar.

Kikiou siguió caminando, se alejó poco a poco del lago donde se encontraba InuYasha y aquel silencio espectral fue roto por la voz de un ser mitas humano, mitad bestia.

-Se perfectamente lo que deseo-Dijo y abrió sus brazos haciendo que la perla brillara y se elevara sobre su cabeza –Perla de Shikón, cumple mi deseo!-Dijo completamente decidido y esta brilló fuertemente –Deseo... deseo que Kagome regrese a mi lado para siempre-Dijo el joven mientras su cabello oscurecía sus ojos y Miroku sorprendido se detuvo y lo volteó a ver, mientras que Kikiou bajó su mirada al suelo "me lo imaginé" pensó resignada.

La perla brilló muy fuerte, parecía todo un sol, un fuerte, pero fresco viento los rodeo, el viento aventó a InuYasha algo lejos del lugar, la gran luz cegó a todos.

-Kagome!-Gritó el pequeño Shippo mientras permanecía entre los brazos de Sango; la perla se comportaba de una manera extraña, de ella emanaron pequeñas, pero fuertes lucecitas color lila que formaban como un tornado de luz y poco a poco daban paso a una figura transparentosa en el espacio, la figura de una chica se iba formando poco a poco, de pronto, el fuerte viento se detuvo de manera violenta y la luz se disipó, dando paso a la figura de una persona totalmente iluminada, fue como una explosión cuando la luz se expandió y el viento que expulsó fue impresionante y fue cuando ella volvió a aparecer, una mujer que flotaba sobre un lago comenzaba a bajar, hasta poner los pies en la tierra, esta vez, el agua le llegaba hasta los tobillos, por fin abrió los ojos desconcertada.

-Que pasó?-Dijo en voz baja sin entender nada, veía sus manos para entender un poco, pero una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Kagome- Gritó la voz, la joven levantó la vista y un pequeño niño la abrazó llorando-Kagome! Que bueno que regresaste! Buaa!-Lloraba escandalosamente. "Es cierto, había muerto" pensó ella mientras veía extraña todo.

-Kagome, que bueno que volviste-Dijo Sango abrazándola y esbozando una gran sonrisa, pero Kagome aún estaba en un estado como de shok, sin entender. "Sango" fue lo que pensó.

-Señorita Kagome, nos alegra mucho su regreso-Confesó el monje Miroku reservando su distancia, pero regalando una linda sonrisa de alivio.

-S..si-Dijo ella aún sorprendida, de pronto, de las alturas iba descendiendo una perla sin brillo –La perla-Fue lo único que dijo Kagome, extendió sus manos y la perla, antes de llegar al contacto con sus manos, se cuarteo y reventó –Se destruyó-Dijo sorprendida, definitivamente estaba muy impresionada –Miroku dime, Que fue lo que pasó después de que desaparecí?-Dijo para entender todo.

-Bueno señorita, la perla se terminó de crear con su energía y la señorita Kikiou fue y la tomó-Platicó el monje.

-Si Kagome, después se la dio a InuYasha y deseo que revivieras-Dijo alegre el niño.

-InuYasha hizo eso?-Veía incrédula al pequeño Shippo.

-Si Kagome, él te revivió-Corroboró Sango.

-InuYasha-Dijo para si Kagome, no daba crédito, así que vio a InuYasha a lo lejos y caminó en busca de su encuentro.

Miroku sabía lo que pasaría. Kagome caminó hasta llegar a estar frente a InuYasha, los dos se veían, él aliviado de verla y ella sorprendida por lo sucedido, se miraron por algún tiempo, ella con una mirada de no estar segura de que se hubiera hecho lo correcto para él, pero que igual estaba contenta de haber regresado y poder ver una vez más a su amado InuYasha. Él la veía aparentemente con algo de indiferencia, pero un brillo en sus ojos demostraba que estaba aliviado de que estuviera con él una vez más, que podría ver su rostro, su linda sonrisa, que podría escuchar su voz y sentir su delicado aroma, caminó un poco para estar más cerca de esa mujer que le había cambiado su corazón.

-InuYasha...-Por fin habló la joven, pero fue interrumpida por un movimiento inesperado de InuYasha que la dejó si aliento, sin palabras y con un rostro totalmente ruborizado, InuYasha la había abrazado, de una manera delicada, pero fuerte a la vez, como para aferrarse a ella y no permitir que se alejara de él una vez más.

-InuYasha...¿por qué?-Dijo ella pues no entendía nada -¿Por qué no te convertiste en un monstruo como deseabas?-Dijo ella con un poco de aflicción en su rostro.

-Porque me di cuenta que mi verdadero deseo es el de estar siempre contigo, mi amada Kagome-Dijo él mientras recargaba su cabeza con la de ella –Descubrí que si soy un monstruo o un humano no vale la pena si tu no estás a mi lado-Dijo con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, pero de igual manera sonriendo pues abrazaba a su amada.

Kagome estaba muy sorprendida y muy ruborizada, no podía creerlo, pero era verdad, no era un sueño y así fue como ella se rindió a los brazos de InuYasha, ella correspondió ese abrazo y los dos estaba juntos, unidos, se abrazaban como si quisieran unirse, fundirse, ambos estaban felices, satisfechos, nada les faltaba. Miroku y Sango estaban rebosantes de alegría mientras el monje abrazaba a Shippo para taparle los ojos.

-Miroku!, déjame ver, ya soy grande-Se escuchaba la asfixiante voz del chiquillo pegado al pecho del monje.

-"Me siento tan bien, tan protegida, siento como si toda mi vida hubiera esperado este momento, sólo por estos minutos llenos de amor y sinceridad"-Pensaba Kagome mientras sentía la calidez de los brazos de aquel por quien derramaba lágrimas –"Esto es maravilloso, me siento como flotando, nunca nadie me había hecho sentir así, no, no quiero que termine..-No había nada ni nadie, ahora el ambiente era puro y fresco, como entre nubes, entre ángeles -...Deseo estar con él así, toda la vida, InuYasha, te quiero mucho"-

-"Kagome –Pensaba él mientras la abrazaba –Es increíble pensar por todo lo que tuviste que pasar y todo lo que tuviste que soportar hasta que me diera cuente de lo que siento.. quiero estar contigo siempre"-Era lo que pensaba mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza; de pronto él la separó un poco, pero sólo un poco de él.

-InuYasha-Dijo en voz baja Kagome, se quedaron observando un rato, ya no había tiempo ni espacio, Kagome notó algo, el rostro de InuYasha estaba ruborizado, lo que hizo que ella se ruborizara aun más, InuYasha se fue acercando poco a poco al rostro de Kagome hasta que podían sentir la respiración de cada uno, después InuYasha tomó la cintura de Kagome y la acercó a él de manera rápida, Kagome se sorprendió, lo que faltaba para hacer perfecto este momento, el sello, la firma dulce de tal acontecimiento, el más dulce beso de aquella época lo había dado InuYasha..."InuYasha" pensaba la joven mientras recibía aquel regalo especial, pero no se resistió más y no pudo hacer más que responder a tan hermoso regalo, así que se entregó por completo a ese beso, el cuál era como sentir la fresca agua de los ángeles, ahora eran un solo latido, una sola respiración, una sola alma, el pasado y el futuro, ellos eran todo, si el mundo se hubiera destruido, ellos no se daban cuenta, ya que para ellos ya no había nada más que sus corazones latiendo al unísono, que más faltaba? Nada, ya nada era necesario, ya estaban completos, los dos eran uno solo, una misma alma, un mismo tiempo.

-Oh! Es un gran acontecimiento!-Decía emocionado Miroku mientras apretaba a Shippo fuertemente contra su pecho.

-Miroku! Me estás ahogando!-Sufría el pobre Shippo.

-Me alegra tanto verlos así, por fin todo se arreglará-Dijo Sango con un tono de voz lleno de paz y satisfacción, pero a lo lejos, una persona los veía con algo de dolor y resignación a la vez.

-Sabía que esto pasaría-Pensó aquella adolorida sacerdotisa Kikiou –InuYasha-Dijo en un suspiro mientras bajaba la cabeza resignándose a lo sucedido.

Por fin se separaron y Kagome e InuYasha sentían un peso menos de sus almas, ahora ya todo se sabía, ahora todo estaba claro, se quedaron viendo por un rato para memorizar cada detalle, para sentir por un tiempo mas ese lazo tan fuerte que se creó entre ellos dos, ahora todo estaba completo.

-Kagome!-Se escuchó la voz de sus amigos que los sacaban de sus más profundos pensamientos

-Monje Miroku, Sango, Shippo-Dijo Kagome regalando una sonrisa, InuYasha también sonreía, sus tres amigos los veían con tanto cariño, tan alegres, tan satisfechos.

-InuYasha, yo jamás me imaginé que harías eso pero veo que me equivoqué-Decía el monje con una mirada pícara e InuYasha sólo se hizo para atrás con el rostro rojo como tomate –Veo que has aprendido bien de mi-Dijo Miroku mientras cerraba los ojos y cruzaba sus brazos en señal de arrogancia.

-¡DE QUE HABLAS!-Le gritó InuYasha totalmente ruborizado habiéndose más grande que Miroku y este se mantenía con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, Sango, Shippo y Kagome sólo pudieron reír por esa escena, pero Kagome sentía que alguien los observaba, alguien aún estaba ahí y decidió ir con esta persona.

-Kikiou-Dijo a espaldas de la sacerdotisa.

-Mujer, eres afortunada, ahora cuídalo por favor-Dijo resignada sin voltear a verla.

-Y que vas a hacer ahora?-Pregunto preocupada Kagome.

-Creo que buscar la manera de tener la paz y tranquilidad que deseo-Le contestó dándole la espalda.

-Sabes, al estar fusionada con la perla obtuve varios de sus poderes, así que... se que yo te puedo ayudar a regresar a...-Algo iba a proponer a Kikiou hasta que fue interrumpida bruscamente.

-No!-Fue rotunda su respuesta y Kagome se sorprendió ante tal actitud. –Se a lo que te refieres y no lo permitiré-Dijo con arrogancia-Aunque InuYasha te haya elegido, quiero estar aquí para...-Se detuvo un momento -...Para asegurarme de que lo hagas muy feliz Kagome-Dijo volteándola a ver bruscamente.

-Kikiou-Dijo en voz baja la chica.

-y más te vale que así sea, porque si no, me las vas a pagar-Le dijo son esa mirada tan fría y amenazante que la caracterizaba.

-Si, eso ni siquiera lo dudes-Dijo sellando su palabra con una linda sonrisa; Kikiou la miró profundamente y se dio la vuelta –Se que puedo confiar en ti, si necesitas consejo..-Dijo comenzando a caminar para internarse al bosque -...no dudes en buscarme al fin y al cabo tu y yo somos una misma-

-Si Kikiou, muchas gracias y no te preocupes- Lo dijo Kagome y Kikiou desapareció entre los árboles.

-Kagome!-Se escuchó la voz de InuYasha –Que fue lo que te dijo Kikiou?-Preguntó inquieto.

-No InuYasha, nada en especial, no te preocupes-Dijo pactando con su linda sonrisa –Mejor vengan-Decía mientras jalaba de la mano a InuYasha –Acompáñenme a que vean a unas personas muy especiales para mi-Dijo mientras caminada y Miroku y Sango se quedaron sorprendidos.


	2. Chapter 2

*Todos los personajes que aquí aparecen pertenecen a Rumiko Takahasi

Un fin y un principio

**Capítulo 2**

**De regreso a la época de Kagome**

Mientras tanto, en la casa de los Higurashi, el llanto de una mujer interrumpía la quietud del templo.

-Mi niña! Estoy muy preocupada-Decía la madre de Kagome ahogada en llanto y angustia.

-Mamá, no llores, mi hermana es fuerte y va a regresar-Dijo el pequeño hermano de Kagome, Sota.

-Si, a menos que algún monstruo se la haya comido-Dijo el abuelo con algo de ironía y gracia.

-Abuelo! Eso no ayuda-Se molestó el pequeño.

-"Mi pequeña Kagome"-Pensaba la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos-Como me gustaría que regresara-Decía consolándose.

-Mamá-Le hablaba el pequeño para tratar de calmarla. El silencio del pasillo de aquella casa fue interrumpido cuando algunas pisada se escuchaban de afuera del lugar donde se encontraban, pronto la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente.

-Hola! Ya llegue a casa mamá-Era Kagome esbozando su ya particular sonrisa; todos voltearon a verla asombrados, no se esperaban su llegada –Oigan, pero que sucede, se que me tardé más de la cuenta, pero estoy bien, perdón por haberlos preocupado-Se excusaba la joven algo sorprendida por el comportamiento de su familia, su madre lo único que hizo fue pararse y abrazar a su hija "mamá"

-Mi pequeña Kagome, perdóname, pero como una madre me preocupé por mi hija-Decía mientras abrazaba a Kagome y esta no entendía bien que pasaba, su madre nunca se había comportado así.

-Hermana! Dice mamá que en sueños y visiones te veía desaparecer y no regresar-Dijo fuerte el pequeño Sota.

-Si, te veía morir y por ello se preocupó mucho por ti-Concluyó el abuelo.

-"Mamá me vio morir por visiones por causa de la perla de Shikón"-Pensaba Kagome ahora entendiendo mejor-"Perdóname mamá"-Pensaba para calmarse un poco, pero a la vez algo triste porque mientras ella moría nunca pensó en cómo se sentiría su familia.

-Si, pero...-Interrumpió su madre-...Eso ya no importa porque mi niña ya está aquí-Dijo felizmente la señora Higurashi.

-Si mamá-Contestó Kagome para tranquilizarla totalmente-A propósito!-Dijo exaltada –Mamá, Sota, abuelo, les quiero presentar a algunas personas muy especiales para mi, esperen por favor-Decía mientras se volteaba hacia la puerta –Oigan, vengan según los valla llamando-Decía al parecer a alguien que estaba en el pasillo, mientras que su familia no entendía nada de nada –Muy bien, déjenme les presento-Decía parada a un lado de la puerta lista para hacer una presentación cuando un hombre de cabello negro, igual que su kimono, el cual era cubierto por una tela morada, aparecía en la puerta sujetando un cetro algo extraño –El es el monje Miroku, es de la época antigua, es muy poderoso por cierto-Dijo gustosa la joven.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos, para mi es todo un honor conocer a la familia de la señorita Kagome-Decía educadamente el monje.

-El honor es nuestro, yo soy la mamá de Kagome y él es su hermano. Mi hijo Sota- Recibió al monje con una sonrisa.

-Hola mucho gusto- Dijo el pequeño.

-¡UN MONJE DE LA ÉPOCA ANTIGUA!-Exclamó en un gran grito lleno de asombro el anciano que estaba ahí –Ven hijo, siéntate a mi lado y enséñame todos los secretos antiguos-Decía el abuelo de Kagome con cierta educación y admiración, Miroku se sorprendió mientras esto pasaba mientras en la cabeza de todos escurría una pequeña gota.

-S..si, claro, por supuesto señor-Decía el monje con una gota en su cabeza.

-"Me alegra que se lleven bien"-Pensaba Kagome mientras veía gustosa la escena-

Bueno, la siguiente es Sango-Dijo Kagome y en ese momento, una mujer de cabello largo color negro con ropas extrañas apareció en la puerta de entrada –Como en la época antigua habían muchos monstruos, existían exterminadores que acababan con ellos y Sango es una exterminadora-

-Valla! Que interesante, debes de tener muchas aventuras peligrosas- Decía el pequeño impresionado por saberlo –Mi nombre es Sota-Decía el niño poniendo su mano en el pecho y cerrando sus ojos en muestra de altanería y Sango solo sonrió, no podía evitar el pensar que le recordaba a su hermano Kohaku.

-Tu trabajo debe ser muy peligroso y muy cansado, no Sango?- Preguntó la señora Hogurashi.

-Si, un poco-

-Ven, siéntate y descansa del viaje de aquella época, te daré un poco de té-Ofreció la señora.

-Si gracias-Aceptaba ella mientras Kagome sonreía de complacencia, mientras tanto, Miroku y el abuelo estaban sentados en la mesa ya con 2 tazas de té, el monje le mostraba algunos pergaminos y le explicaba para que se usaban y como y el abuelo cruzado de piernas y brazos totalmente atento.

-Mira Sota, te quiero presentar a alguien para que juegues –Continuó Kagome.

-Enserio! Genial hermana, quien es?-Dijo ansioso el pequeño.

-Su nombre es Shippo-Dijo y el pequeño zorro entro a la habitación.

-Hola cómo estas Sota-Dijo el pequeño.

-Hola Shippo, nos llevaremos bien-

-Si, tienes razón-

-También vino InuYasha-Dijo Kagome y todos se callaron y el joven hanyou apareció, entonces la señora se acercó a su encuentro.

-Pasa InuYasha, eres bienvenido-

-Muchas gracias señora- Y Kagome tomó su mano feliz y su acto fue correspondido por su amado.

-Bueno, que tal si se quedan a cenar, además sería muy agradable también que se quedaran con nosotros por algún tiempo- Pidió la madre de Kagome.

-Si! Quédense, será divertido-Insistió Sota.

-Si, quédense, tenemos mucho que aprender de ustedes-Dijo el abuelo con una seriedad poco usual en él, se notaba la conveniencia. Todos agradecieron la invitación con un gesto aprobatorio, pero faltaba ver lo que decía Kagome.

-Hay por favor, por nosotros no hay problema alguno- Corroboró ella.

-Muy bien, está decidido, nos quedaremos un tiempo- Contestó Miroku.

-Que bueno!-Sonrió Kagome – Bueno, subiré a darme un baño-

-Si hija, yo me encargo de las visitas-

-Si, gracias mamá-Y corrió a la bañera.

El agua estaba tibia, la bañera llena y Kagome disfrutaba de su delicioso y merecido baño.

-Ah! Que bien se siente-Exclamó, después de sentir un rato el agua en contacto con su cuerpo con los ojos cerrados, esta los abrió dibujando una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

-"La verdad no lo imaginé"-Pensaba mientras observaba sus manos con gran satisfacción –"Pero la verdad, me gusto mucho la forma en que todo terminó"- Pensó mientras regalaba una mirada llena de ternura con un ligero rubor en las mejillas –Hay InuYasha-Dijo recostándose en sus rodillas con una mirada perdida en sus sueños, había cierta explosión de alegría en su pecho que difícilmente podría soportar.

La secadora de cabello quitaba las últimas gotas de agua en el cabello de Kagome, hecho esto, la joven se recostó en su cama descansando de aquella batalla tan extenuante y complicada.

-Que rico!-Decía mientras sentía la frescura de su cama, pero algo interrumpió en su cabeza –Cierto!, no puedo estar aquí, InuYasha y los demás están allá abajo, debo ir a acompañarlos-Dijo levantándose de su cama y bajó las escaleras, ahora tenía una razón más por la cual bajar por esas escaleras.


	3. Chapter 3

*Todos los personajes que aquí aparecen pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi Un fin y un principio Capítulo 3 Un baile, una sorpresa

Al día siguiente, los rayos de sol ya tocaban los techos de las casas de aquel lugar, las campanas anunciaban que ya era momento de ir a las diversas labores de cada persona, la escuela o el trabajo, dependiendo de quien fuera; Kagome ya caminaba saliendo de su casa con rumbo al colegio, no era temprano, pero iba a buen tiempo.

-Ya me voy!-Gritó anunciando su partida.

-Si hija, ve con cuidado, y por las visitas no te preocupes, yo me encargo-

-Gracias mamá, nos vemos-Y continuó su camino, pero al pasar por aquel árbol mágico, algo la distrajo.

-Kagome-Era la voz de InuYasha quien se acercaba.

-Hola InuYasha, buenos días-Le saludó sonriendo.

-Ya te vas a la escuela?-

-Si, llegaré en la tarde así que no te preocupes y te encargo a los muchachos, si?-

-Esta bien Kagome-Dijo con algo de resignación el su rostro.

Din don dan don Se escuchó por toda la ciudad.

-Hay no! Si no me apuro llegaré tarde!-Gritó Kagome, ya era tarde –Bueno InuYasha, nos vemos-Dijo mientras se despedía con su mano, pero algo la detuvo, alguien tomo su brazo –InuYasha!, suéltame, me tengo que ir, ya voy tarde-Dijo ya molesta, pero el hanyou se agachó un poco frente a Kagome.

-Sube-Dijo

-Que?-No entendía en un principio, luego supo que hacer, se subió el él como lo hacía siempre en la época antigua.

-Bien sujétate, nos vamos –Dijo y con increíble rapidez y destreza iba corriendo y saltando sobre los techos de las casas y en menos de lo que se dio cuenta Kagome, ya estaba en la puerta de la escuela.

-Muchas gracias InuYasha-

-No hay de que, bueno, te espero en casa de regreso-Dijo dándose la media vuelta para irse –No vemos!-Gritó ya arriba de una casa, y Kagome contemplo amorosamente su partida.

-Kagome!-Se escuchó el grito de su amiga llamándola.

-Kagome que bueno que ya estás bien-Dijo otra de las tres chicas que estaban ahí.

-Hola chicas que tal- Saludó y comenzaron a caminar rumbo al salón.

-Y dinos Kagome, vas a ir al baile?-Interrumpió una de las chicas.

-Que? Cuan baile?-

-Es cierto, como Kagome no vino a clases no sabe-

-Lo que pasa es que la escuela a organizado un baile para alumnos y todos estamos invitados-Le explicó otra de sus amigas.

-Kagome, será mejor que vallas ya que es probable que el joven Hoyo te invite a bailar-Dijo su amiga con actitud de triunfo.

-Si Kagome, es hoy a las 6pm- Le confirmo otra amiga, pero Kagome sólo se quedó pensando en el evento.

La mañana transcurría como de costumbre en el templo Hogurashi, Sango ayudaba a la señora a regar las plantas y árboles del lugar, mientras que el monje no perdió tiempo y puso manos a la obra en su ya conocido trabajo, su gran deleite era el ver como las bellas jovencitas que llegaban al templo en busca de su consejo llevaban rota extraña: faldas cortas, blusas pegadas y pantalones que hacían lucir su cuerpo delgado.

-Ah! Que maravillosa época es esta-Decía con una cara llena de satisfacción y con un ligero rubor en su mejilla.

La madre de Sota colgaba la ropa recién lavada y el pequeño jugaba alegremente con los trucos de Shippo mientras que InuYasha estaba recostado en el techo de la casa tomando el sol.

La jornada laboral de Kagome había terminado y ahora iba de regreso a su casa.

-Un baile, nunca he ido a uno así-Decía para si mientras pensaba –Hay,, como me gustaría que InuYasha fuera mi pareja-Dijo mientras se imaginaba la hermosa escena, ella bailando con un lindo vestido de tirantes de terciopelo azul, con su cabello recogido en chongo adornado por algunas perlas y veía al hanyou con sus ropas rojas de costumbre en un ambiente maravilloso lleno de estrellas–Sería maravilloso!-Y la joven se sonrojó llevándose sus manos a la cara y sonriendo muy efusivamente.

-Hugurashi!-Gritó un chico a lo lejos.

-Hoyo-Dijo Kagome mientras una gota se dibujaba al verlo llegar.

-Hola Higurashi, como estas?-Dijo el joven sonriendo.

-Bien Hoyo, muchas gracias-

-Que bueno!, oye, me preguntaba si vas a ir al baile de hoy en la noche-

-Si, así es-

-Muy bien! Entonces nos vemos allá- Dijo mientras comenzaba a marcharse.

-Si, adiós-Se despidió Kagome seguido de un suspiro de alivio por que él se había ido –Creo que no habrá problema, además.. InuYasha no podrá ir-Dijo con decepción.

-Ya llegue!-Anunció la voz de Kagome al llegar a su casa.

-Hola Kagome-

-Hola hermana-Eran Shippo y Sota que no paraban de jugar.

-Sota.. no fuiste a la escuela?-

-No, mamá me dio permiso de quedarme a jugar con Shippo-

-mm, me hubiera gustado quedarme con InuYasha a mí también-Dijo algo triste en voz baja.

-Hola hija, como te fue?-

-Bien mamá, gracias- Dijo y se acercó a la señora- Oye mamá, aún está aquel vestido blanco que me compraste?-

-Si hija, está en tu armario- Contestó algo sorprendida.

-Está bien, gracias mamá- Dijo y se fue corriendo a su cuarto a buscar dicho vestido

–Donde, donde estará-Y movía y sacaba ropa de su armario –Ah! Ya lo encontré!-

Eran 10 para las 6 y Kagome estaba en su cuarto arreglándose.

-Mejor me apuro o llegaré tarde-Dijo saliendo de inmediato de su cuarto para luego presentarse en la sala.

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala, unos viendo tele, mientras que otros platicaban y aquel personaje que estaba recargado en la pared algo alejado de todos era InuYasha, platicaban muy contentos hasta que la voz de una chica los distrajo.

-Y bien, como me veo?-Dijo Kagome mientras se dejaba ver una linda mujer con un vestido largo color blanco el cual brillaba por la lentejuela que lo adornaba, tenía una abertura del lado derecho, era de solo un tirante derecho, el cual era adornado un una linda y delicada flor azul metálico, con plumas color azul más claro, sus manos eran escondidas por unos guantes que llegaban hasta sus codos color blanco también, su cabello recogido a la mitad por un chongo, el cual era adornado por algunas perlas blancas, su lindo cuello lo adornaba un elegante collar de perlas y sus orejas con unos lindos aretes largos.

-Kagome, te ves muy bien-Expresó Sango sorprendida.

-Señorita, que lindo le quedan esas ropas-Comentó el monje.

-Orale Kagome-Fue como se expresó Shippo e InuYasha sólo se quedó sin palabra y Kagome estaba ruborizada de la pena.

-Muchas gracias-

-Vas a salir hija?-

-Si mamá, hay un baile en la escuela y voy a ir-

-Está bien hija, pero no llegues tarde-

-Si, pero me tengo que ir, adiós-Dijo y emprendió su camino hacia la escuela.

-Baile?, que es un baile?-Preguntó confundido InuYasha.

-Hay InuYasha, no sabes nada-Dijo Miroku –Un Baile es..-Decía mientras le extendía la mano a Sango y esta solo pudo aceptar tomando su mano-..es cuando un hombre y una mujer..-Dijo y pego a Sango a su cuerpo-..bailan al compás de la música, bajo unas románticas luces para luego pasar un tiempo juntos-Explicó mientras lo ilustraba con Sango, la cual estaba ruborizada hasta las orejas.

-Ah, con que es eso-Entendió Shippo –InuYasha! Porque no fuiste con Kagome!-Dijo exaltado el pequeño.

-Hay Shippo, que crees que pasaría si me vieran?-Dijo molesto.

-Creo que tienes razón-Aceptó el niño.

-Valla-Decía la señora mientras se asomaba por la ventana para cerrarla-La noche está muy oscura, es verdad, hoy hay luna nueva-Dijo ella y todos pusieron cara de sorpresa, ahora sabían que hacer.

La fiesta estaba bastante animada, todos con parejas y amigos, pero Kagome estaba parada sola aun lado de la ventana.

-No hubiera gastado mi tiempo, creo que no debí haber venido-Dijo algo triste-Me gustaría que InuYasha estuviera aquí-Dijo para si en un suspiro y se quiso consolar con las estrellas, pero algo le sorprendió al ver por la ventana –No alcanzo a ver la luna, tal vez no sale todavía-

-Joven Hoyo, porque no va con Kagome?-Insistía una de las amigas de Kagome.

-Si! Seguramente se la pasarán bien-Dijo otra de ellas.

-No es algo precipitado?-Dudaba él.

-Hay joven Hoyo, sólo invítela a bailar-Le aconsejó otra, pero mientras esta discusión se llevaba a cabo, algo o más bien alguien hizo que la atención de todas las personas se posara en la puerta de entrada, "que guapo" "¿Quién es?" era lo único que se escuchaba murmurar entre las chicas ya que un muchacho de traje negro, cabello negro largo, y bastante apuesto, entraba por la puerta principal, sus ojos negros eran profundos y misteriosos, su cuerpo atlético era el sueño de toda mujer, su mirada penetrante hacía que toda chica que lo mirara se sonrojará a lo máximo, los chicos acompañantes por supuesto no estaban muy contentos con la llegada de aquel hombre porque la atención se iba de ellos, pero parecía que aquel apuesto muchacho ni se inmutaba, sólo caminaba con un propósito y era el de encontrarla a ella.

Kagome no se había dado cuenta de la llegada de este apuesto joven ya que estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, en el deseo lanzado al viento de que su amado príncipe llegara, cuando algo la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Hola Kagome-La voz de un hombre la distrajo, cuando Kagome levantó la cabeza y vio quien era el chico que le hablaba se llevó la más grande sorpresa del mundo, no podía creerlo, era su príncipe, su gran amor, su vida, su deseo hecho realidad, era..

-InuYasha-Dijo impresionada recibiendo una ligera sonrisa de parte de él.

-Ese debe ser el hombre del que tanto habla Kagome-Dijo una amiga suya mientras veía la escena desde lejos con sus otras 2 amigas totalmente impactadas.

-Si, ese novio caprichudo-Dijo otra.

-Que guapo-

-InuYasha!, pero como..?-No se explicaba Kagome como era posible que InuYasha estuviera con esa apariencia, él se transformaba en humano solamente cuando... y entonces recordó y volteó a ver por la ventana " No hay luna, eso es porque es luna nueva" pensó mientras contemplaba el cielo, pero un movimiento de InuYasha la sacó de sus pensamientos, este le había alargado la mano invitándola a bailar, ella solo agacho su cabeza y cerrando los ojos sonrió llena de satisfacción "Las sorpresas nunca acaban" pensó y aceptó la propuesta de InuYasha, estuvieron bailando juntos todo el tiempo, contemplándose el uno al otro, era perfecto, ahora todo era perfecto-"Nunca me imaginé que esto pasaría, soy la mujer más dichosa del mundo, ¡Que guapo es!, lo quiero muchísimo" Pensaba ella al ver esos profundos ojos negros...

_-" Y después de esa noche, con el poder que me quedó de la perla pude curar la mano del monje Miroku, ahora se ve a u monje feliz y despreocupado de ser absorbido por ese agujero negro, también pude, aunque gasté mucha magia, cumplir el deseo más grande de Sango, que fue el de traer de vuelta a su querido hermano Kohaku, después mucho tiempo después, cuando por fin cumplí 21 años...me casé con el amor de mi vida, con mi pasado, mi presente y ahora mi futuro, con mi querido InuYasha.."-_

-Y así comenzó una nueva vida para los dos-Dijo una mujer madura de cabello corto hasta los hombros color negro azulado mientras regalaba una linda sonrisa a dos pequeños que estaban con ella.

-Valla...-Dijo una linda niña pequeña de 6 años con cabello largo a media espalda color blanco puro, el cual contrastaba bellísimamente con sus lindos ojos grandes de color negros de mirada tierna pero profunda, de tez clara y una linda sonrisa conocida en su rostro-...Ahora entiendo porque en luna nueva me salen orejas de perro, viviste muchas aventuras mamá-Dijo la linda niña viendo a su madre.

-Y que lo digas-Dijo Kagome.

-Esto es increíble...-Comentó un niño con apariencia totalmente humana, de cabello corto negro azulado, sentado del otro lado de Kagome cruzado de piernas y brazos

- ...Es increíble pensar que la sacerdotisa se haya querido quedar con papá-Comentó y Kagome sólo lo observó – Pero que bueno que te eligió a ti mamá- Dijo aquel pequeño de apenas 8 años de edad mirando felizmente a su madre: Kagome, quien se sonrojó un poco y le regaló una sonrisa de agradecimiento a sus pequeños –Ven Isis –Dijo el niño parándose llamando a su hermana –Vamos a jugar con Sally-

-Si, vamos a jugar Aron-Dijo la pequeña hija de Kagome levantándose y corriendo para encontrarse con su hermano y su amiga, mientras Kagome observaba cómo se iban sus pequeños, alguien bajó de ese árbol cercano.

-Esos niños no se cansan de escuchar esa historia-Dijo la voz de un hombre mientras se acercaba a su amada esposa.

-Déjalos, quieren conocer nuestro pasado-Dijo ella mientras se levantaba y quedaba junto a InuYasha y ambos vieron a sus pequeños, a esos seres que eran prueba viviente de su eterno amor; los niños estaban con la pequeña Sally, niña de la edad de Aron y Miroku y Sango veían alegres, abrazados y satisfechos el como su pequeña hija se llevaba bien con Isis y Aron, Kagome sólo podía sonreír.

No pudo evitar voltear a ver hacia la entrada del bosque pues que sentía que alguien los observaba y si, era aquella misteriosa sacerdotisa, aquella que había sido su competencia de amor y ahora era la mejor amiga de sus hijos: Kikiou observaba con extrema ternura a los pequeños, pero la pequeña Isis corrió a saludarla y a jalarla para que jugara con ella y gustosa Kikiou aceptó ir con ella.

-"Que alegría, yo nunca me imaginé esto, es mejor de lo que pensé"-Pensaba mientras iba junto a la linda Isis.

-Te lo prometí Kikiou-Decía Kagome en voz baja mientras observaba a Kikiou jugando con su pequeña Isis –"Te prometí que haría muy feliz a InuYasha...y así lo hice"-Pensaba mientras tomaba la mano de su amado y éste le correspondió, se miraron profundamente como agradeciéndose todo lo que había sucedido, agradeciéndose el tiempo que habían estado juntos y la maravillosa oportunidad que ahora compartían; Kkiou le enseñaba de hiervas medicinales a Isis, Aron jugaba alegremente con Sally y Miroku y Sango se transmitían palabras hermosas en silencio, solo una mirada bastaba, ahora todo estaba como debía estar, todas las piezas en su lugar y entonces todo fue comprendido: todo, absolutamente todo tiene una razón de ser y llega en su debido momento, ni antes ni después.

FIN...

O PRINCIPIO?


End file.
